One Last Drink
by SetoKaibaLover111
Summary: Sasuke becomes addicted to drinking after Sakura dies and Naruto's the only one that can stop him. this is a SasuNaru!
1. Prologue

Hey! I thought of this fanfic when I was being told that I have a caffine addiction! Hope you like and please review! This is a SasuNaru

Sasuke's P.O.V.: My mind swirled as I saw a flash of pink and red fall to the ground. Sakura's body was covered in crimson and her emerald eyes were lifeless and cold. I feel a couple of tears slowly making their way down my face.

Sakura had been the only one that I could confine everything in…even my feelings for Naruto. She was one of the very few friends I actually had and now she was gone.

Suddenly all my sorrow turned into rage as I looked up at the man who had killed her. A man who went by the name of Mikato. That bastard would pay even if I died making him.

Naruto's P.O.V.: It was a horrible shock to see Sakura die, but even more of a shock to see Sasuke crying. I guess it seemed only logical. Sakura meant everything to him. I would always see them walking together and talking. Sakura would always say something then smile while Sakura lightly laughed.

I had even seen Sasuke blush after saying something to her. I could see him pulling out a couple of kunai as he lunged toward the ninja. Mikato let out a piercing scream that made me squint.

Once I completely opened my eyes once again, I saw the man lying on the ground next to Sakura's body with Sasuke standing over him. That was the end of her murderer, and the end of the Sasuke I once knew.

Okay! Please review!


	2. Night of the Morning

Hey! Okay here's the first real chapter. Hope you enjoy!

shadowchick213- thanks for reviewing and since you're my first reviewer, I tried to get the next chapter done quickly while still doing a good job! So here ya go. Hope ya like!

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around his small apartment. "Hm….Sasuke must have already left." He thought about how last night Sasuke knocked on his door and asked if he could stay there for the night. Naruto had agreed and found a place for the dark haired boy to sleep.

Suddenly there was a sound of a door opening. Naruto turned to see a shirtless Sasuke walking in. The blonde could feel his pants getting tighter as Sasuke's dark eyes burned into him. Was he mistaken or was the great Uchiha actually blushing. "Good morning, Naruto. I just used your shower. Hope ya don't mind."

Naruto slowly shook his head as her head as he started at Sasuke's glistening chest then blushed cause he realized what he was doing. "Um…no, that's okay. I thought you had already left." Sasuke turned and slightly smiled. "No, but I will be leaving in a minute. Kakashi's got something for me to do."

The dark haired boy grabbed his shirt and began putting it on, much to Naruto's disappointment. Then the blonde ninja realized what Sasuke had said. "But Sasuke, Kakashi's out on a mission. How could you be doing something for him?" A small look of shock took over Sasuke's face.

"Well it's for Kakashi but…Iruka's telling me what I need to do."

Naruto nodded in acceptance, but didn't believe the Uchiha one bit. Sasuke put his shoes on and opened the front door. Before he left out the door, the dark haired boy turned to Naruto. "See you later and thanks for letting me spend the night." Naruto nodded then waited a couple of seconds after Sasuke closed the door behind him before the blonde ninja took off after him.

It wasn't long before Sasuke stopped at a dark building and went inside. A strong stench filled the air and it didn't take Naruto long to figure out where they were. _Why_ _in the hell is Sasuke-kun at a bar! He's too young to drink! _Then Naruto thought for a second.

According to a new law you only had to be 16 to be of age to drink. _Damn this village's laws! Still Sasuke knows it's not good for him to drink. _The blonde haired boy pushed open the door then quickly sat at the dim lit table in the corner to avoid being seen by his teammate.

Naruto watched as Sasuke sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. The Uchiha's eyes were blank as if he wasn't really there. _He's probably thinking about Sakura. Sasuke's become a total wreck since she died. _After a while, Naruto saw Sasuke drink down his fifth glass then the blonde got up. He couldn't stand watching his crush do this to himself but who was Naruto to stop him.

It wasn't like they were an item or anything though Naruto wished they were. And if he told anyone, Sasuke would only hate him. There Naruto decided only he and Sasuke would know about this as he walked out the door and headed home.

Sasuke looked up in time to see the blonde go. _Damn! Naruto-kun saw me practically drinking my life away! That's just great! Now he'll probably tell Kakashi or Iruka and they'll try to "help" me._ The Uchiha put down his seventh glass and stood up from his chair.

He was going home. Later that evening, Sasuke sat on his couch watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it and was shocked to see who it was on the other side.

Okay! Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter, but I'm working on it! Hope you like and PLEASE review!


	3. Night at Uchiha's

Hello everyone. I am pleased that some people have added this story and want me to continue it. This makes me very happy. I am really sorry for the wait. You can throw random things at me cause I me you guys wait for so long 

Please review and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…enough said.

Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto standing there. "Hey, loser. What do you want?" The blonde started rocking back and forth as he stared into the Uchiha's dark eyes with his own blue.

"I was thinking…maybe I could stay the night at your place since you stayed the night at mine yesterday."

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds then moved aside for Naruto to come in. "Sure, why not. Itachi's over at Kisame's and I'm pretty sure he's staying the night there so I don't think it would be a problem."

Naruto already knew that Sasuke shared a house with his older brother Itachi. It used to be where Itachi couldn't show his face around the village. Until it was proven that it in fact wasn't him but Orochimaru using a very powerful transformation jutsu. Now Itachi was free to travel where he wished and usually it was with his newly acquired boyfriend, Kisame.

Sasuke had actually become friends with Kisame and both Itachi and the shark man knew of Sasuke's grand crush on Naruto. Suddenly the younger Uchiha's cell phone rang on the table. He ran to go get it and answered just in time. "Come on in Naruto and make yourself at home."

The blonde nodded as he closed the door behind him then sat down. "Oh….Naruto little brother. Is that why you took so long answering the phone? Having a little fun?" Sasuke could just imagine the smirk on his older brother's face and he blushed then held the phone closer so that Naruto couldn't hear.

"No it's not like that! He just came over. Are you staying at Kisame's tonight? And if you are is it okay if Naruto stays here?" Itachi twirled the phone line. "Yeah I'm staying and I don't care if Naruto stays. I'm sure you two will have a load of fun tonight."

Sasuke blushed even harder. "You and Kisame will have enough fun for both of us brother." "You got that right little brother." Itachi said as he cried attractively at Kisame. "Well have fun and go easy on Naruto, Sasuke. He's not as strong as you."

"And you would know this how?" Sasuke could feel Itachi's smirk through the phone. "Wouldn't you like to know? Well bye." There was a click and Sasuke knew that Itachi had hung up.

"Wait! Itachi! Itachi you bastard!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that he was blushing. The raven haired boy was also mumbling something under his breath. Naruto smiled as he patted to the seat next to him wanting Sasuke to sit down. "Sasuke-kun, you're all red. What did Itachi have to say?" The dark haired boy sat down and turned on the T.V. "Oh nothing. He's just staying over at Kisame's tonight, that's all."

Naruto nodded then looked at the screen. After a few minutes, Sasuke stood up and said, "Hey Naruto. There's a movie coming on. I could make some popcorn and we could watch it."

Naruto jumped up and turned off the lights then jumped back on the couch. "Okay! Sounds good to me!" Sasuke laughed as he began making the popcorn. "Alright, calm down already."

After a while he came back with a large bowl full of popcorn and sat down once again beside Naruto. Half way through the movie, Sasuke reached for some more popcorn and felt something warm and soft.

The dark haired boy turned away and blushed when he saw that he had grabbed Naruto's hand instead of popcorn. Both boys jerked their hands away and didn't get any popcorn for awhile. Naruto turned a bright red as he thought of the touch of the Uchiha's hand. It had been so warm and inviting.

Naruto knew that in his heart, Sasuke was more than just a friend to him. Suddenly the dark haired boy spoke. "Hey….Naruto, I'm surprised you were able to even stay up this long. Usually you're fast asleep by now."

Sasuke smirked as the blonde grew red with embarrassment. "Shut up! I can stay up as long as you can!" The Uchiha beside him shrugged as he at his blonde crush. "Okay." No more than ten minutes passed when Sasuke felt something warm against his body.

He blushed when he looked down and saw Naruto leaning against his side sleeping. _I knew you couldn't do it._ Sasuke put his arm around Naruto and slowly smiled as he watched the blonde sleeping.

Naruto's eyes opened and he blushed as he saw Sasuke with his arm around him. He couldn't remember anything that has happened after he arrived at the Uchiha residence. _Did anything happen?_ Naruto sat up and shook Sasuke until he was awake.

The dark haired boy moved his arm from behind the blonde and rubbed eyes. "Ha! I knew you couldn't stay up. You fell asleep during the movie!" The Uchiha left out that Naruto had fallen asleep on him just in case the blonde wasn't aware of that incident.

Naruto shifted a little bit. "So you mean we didn't talk or anything?" The dark haired boy looked at his friend with a sense of questioning. "What do you man? Did you want to talk to me about something? Is there anything bothering you Naruto?" Sasuke didn't notice it, but he inched closer to Naruto as did Naruto to him. They were only a few inches apart when Sasuke backed away and said, "I'll make us some breakfast." Naruto sighed in disappointment and watched the dark haired boy retreated to the kitchen. Then he decided that maybe the Uchiha could use some help making breakfast.

He walked through the door and was partially shocked to see Sasuke with a can of beer in his hand. "Sasuke! Where did you get that beer from!?" Sasuke put down his drink and looked at Naruto. "This….oh it's one of Itachi's. He keeps a 12-pack here for when Kisame stays over. He really won't miss one."

The blonde boy walked closer to Sasuke with a worried look in his eye. "Sasuke-kun….I need to tell you something. I…I…" Before he was able to finish his sentence, Naruto was pushed against the wall by the dark haired Uchiha.

A smirk flashed across his face as Sasuke saw Naruto blushing. He began nibbling on the blonde's ear as Naruto gently pushed him back. "Sasuke…." He then moaned as Sasuke leaned in and pushed his lips firmly against the other boys. The Uchiha longed for more as he begged for entrance against Naruto's lips. Soon the blonde gave up and surrendered to Sasuke's desires. Naruto's lips burned with the taste of alcohol, but he still fought for dominance with the dark haired boy.

Then something inside the blonde made him push the other boy away_. I know this is wrong. He doesn't really mean it. _Naruto sighed in disappointment. _Sasuke's drunk and doesn't know what's happening but he's so damn sexy! _

As if reading his mind, Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto's ear and whispered seductively, "I know what I'm doing Naruto-kun. I've only had one beer." Naruto felt something running down his back till it reached his ass.

Then Sasuke's hand squeezed the blonde boy's ass and smirked in delight as Naruto let out a small squeal of surprise. Just as Sasuke leaned to kiss him again, there was a knock on the door.

"Damn! Who would bug me at this time?" Sasuke gave Naruto a light kiss then backed away to answer the door. On his way to the door, Sasuke noticed that is was already

9 o'clock. He grabbed a night shirt from the back of a chair and put it on. The Uchiha remembered how he had taken it off last night when it was getting too hot.

He laughed a little bit when he thought about how much Naruto had blushed at seeing the boy's chest. As soon as he had gotten his other arm in the sleeve, Sasuke answered the door and was a little bit surprised to see was on the other end.


	4. The Invite

Okay so…

Okay so….don't kill me…I know it's been FOREVER since I updated. My excuse: High school is damn hard! Okay that's not a good excuse…sorry again. Just don't kill me xD

Oh and this update it short…for that I am sorry. I am not at home at the moment so I don't have my notebook that contains this story with me, so I'm running on memory at the moment. But when I get home, I promise I'll write another LONGER chapter ;;

There stood Ino, blonde hair pulled back, lips pouty-like, and blue eyes very similar to those of Naruto's in a daze. Of course that daze was more of a lust-filled gazing, directed at Sasuke's bare chest. At this the Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Is there something you needed?" He asked her as he covered the object of her obsession with his black shirt.

Finally Ino was brought back and shook her head slightly. "Oh…I just wanted to invite you to the new night club, tonight of course." Sasuke knew good and well about the night club so as Ino began going on and on about it, he thought of more important things, like himself and a certain blonde boy there.

It would be the perfect opportunity to ask Naruto somewhere without it being really awkward. "We'll see you there" Ino's eyes lit up. "Wonderful...wait…we?" A smirk appeared onto Sasuke's handsome face. "Well of course. Naruto and myself. What do you say dobe, wanna go out tonight?"

The blonde boy gulped as he looked out of the doorway to the kitchen. "Um…I guess…" He could feel Ino eyes practically glaring like daggers at him, but he couldn't deny the Uchiha anything. "Fine, then it's settled." Sasuke said as he began to close the door on the girl, who was only pouting by then.

Soon it was just Sasuke and Naruto alone again, and Sasuke began to stretch. "Well then dobe, I suppose if you're going out with me tonight, you better go get ready." By now, Naruto's face was as red as it had been in years. "G-go out….what exactly do you mean by that Sasuke?" The Uchiha smirk returned again. "What do you think I mean by that blonde?" He grew closer to the boy and before Naruto knew it, he was pressed against the front doorway. He felt the pressure that was Sasuke's body against his own, making him blush madly. "I…I better get going…"

There was a soft sigh from Sasuke, but he let the boy escape his self-formed cage anyways. "I will pick you up at 8 sharp." Naruto nodded and soon was out the door.


End file.
